


Slyším ho, jak se směje

by Hedera_Ivy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedera_Ivy/pseuds/Hedera_Ivy
Summary: Czech translation of a story by FernWithy, translated about ten years ago with the author's kind permission.Harry není jediný, komu přítomnost mozkomorů v Bradavicích způsobuje trápení, ale Remus Lupin je přesvědčen, že Ginny ještě není na kouzlo přivolávající patrona připravená.





	Slyším ho, jak se směje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hear Him Laughing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366738) by FernWithy. 



Remus Lupin se zrovna po večeři chystal zasednout ke známkování testů, když tu uslyšel zaťukání na dveře, tak slabé, že měl skoro dojem, že to je jen průvan v chodbě.

„Ano?" zavolal.

Nikdo neodpověděl.

Takže průvan.

Ťuk, ťuk.

Zamračil se. Znělo to, jako když někdo klepe nehty. Nebo drápy.

Sirius, pomyslel si. To je Sirius.

Brumbál téměř nepochyboval, že se Sirius pokusí navázat nějak s Remem kontakt – a právě díky tomuto argumentu Rema přesvědčil, aby se ujal místa profesora. Remus si tím ale tak jistý nebyl, Sirius přece ví, že mu neodpustí… co udělal. Remus se vždy snažil k lidem chovat velkoryse a doufal, že se oni na oplátku budou chovat velkoryse k němu, ale některé věci odpustit nelze.

Zaťukání se ozvalo znovu.

„Je tam někdo?" zvolal.

Žádná odpověď. Vstal a vykročil ke dveřím, otevřel je a vystoupil na chodbu, která se zprvu zdála prázdná. Pohledem sklouzl k podlaze a hledal přikrčenou siluetu velkého psa, potom nasál vzduch, jestli neucítí jeho pach.

Nic.

„Haló?"

Ve stínu v rohu chodby zaznamenal pohyb – kradmý, hbitý a ustrašený.

„Ukaž se!" řekl. „Kdo je tam?"

Ze stínů se pomalu a váhavě odlepila silueta nikoliv psa, ale malé dívky s dlouhými vlasy, která si k hrudi ochranitelsky tiskla jakousi knihu. Když vstoupila do světla pochodně, spatřil Remus, že její vlasu mají jasnou, ohnivě rudou barvu.

Ginny Weasleyovou moc dobře neznal. Od oné epizody v Bradavickém expresu se chovala odměřeně a na jeho hodinách mluvila jen zřídka, ačkoliv úkoly plnila bezchybně. Patřila k nejlepším studentům z druhých ročníků, které učil, ale nic víc o ní vlastně nevěděl.

Usmál se. „Vítám tě, Ginny Weasleyová. Potřebovala jsi něco?"

"Já -" Kousla se do rtu, rozhlédla se na obě strany a zhluboka se nadechla. „Mohla bych s vámi mluvit, profesore Lupine? Ne o vašich hodinách."

„Nemohu slíbit, že ti budu v čemkoliv jiném užitečný, ale v každém případě pojď dál a pověz mi to." Ukázal rukou ke kabinetu a Ginny rychle vešla dovnitř.

Remus zavřel dveře a když se otočil, uviděl Ginny, jak si prohlíží jeho knihovnu, probírá se letmo jeho sbírkou fotografií a pokukuje po kleci plné rarachů, které přinesl prvním ročníkům. Neotočila se.

„Takže, slečno Weasleyová?" pobídl ji.

Ukázala na fotografii. „To je vaše dcera?" zeptala se. „Ta, co ji nesete na ramenou?"

Nahlédl jí přes rameno. Na fotografii, kterou pořídil Petr Pettigrew, byl Remus s malou Nymphadorou Tonksovou, když jí bylo šest let a bydlela tehdy dočasně u Siria, zatímco Ted s Andromedou byli na návštěvě u Tedovy matky v New Yorku (ani za nic si nemohl vzpomenout, proč bydlela zrovna u Siria, ale Dora v té době ještě neuměla ovládat své proměny a nemohla zůstat v mudlovském světě bez dozoru). Sirius je všechny přesvědčil, aby si s Dorou udělali výlet do Příčné ulice, a byl to tenkrát jeden z výjimečně povedených dnů, naplněný smíchem a sluncem. Lily s Jamesem byli čerstvě svoji a většinu času na sebe přes Dořinu hlavu pokukovali a červenali se. Vytratili se chviličku před tím, než Petr udělal tu fotku, a Sirius je nemilosrdně popichoval a snažil se z nich dostat, za jak dlouho se vrátí. Sirius sám byl, pokud si Remus dobře vzpomínal, prostě jen mimo záběr.

„Ne," odpověděl. „Je to dcera mých přátel. Je to hodně stará fotografie. Té dívce je teď dvacet jedna let. Což je hluboce děsivá myšlenka. Dáš si trochu čaje?"

„A tihle? Vaši rodiče?"

„Ano, přesně tak."

„A tohle jste vy, když jste byl malý?"

„Ano, Ginny."

Pokývala hlavou a otočila se tak rychle, že do Rema skoro vrazila. „Promiňte, profesore Lupine. Neměla jsem vás otravovat."

„Zatím mě neotravuješ. Měla jsi to snad v plánu?"

„Ne. Ne, já – to je jedno." Vyrazila ke dveřím, ale těsně před nimi se zastavila.

„Já totiž… mí bráchové. Dvojčata. Jsou odrážeči v nebelvírském famfrpálovém týmu."

„Ano, znám je. Jsou v mé přípravce na NKÚ. Je poněkud těžké si jich nevšimnout."

Přikývla. „Jo. No, oni říkali… totiž Harry… totiž ti mozkomoři…" Dýchala zrychleně a pevně svírala svou knihu. Nakonec zavřela oči a na jediný výdech vychrlila: „Dvojčata-tvrdí-že-Oliver-tvrdí-že-mu-Harry-řekl-že-mu-pomáháte-s-mozkomory-a-já-bych-se-to-potřebovala-naučit-protože-mi-z-nich-je…" Její hlas odezněl a konečně otevřela oči. „Špatně," dokončila. „Hodně, hodně špatně."

Remus vzdychl. „Rozumím. Posaď se, Ginny."

Sklesle se posadila na židli za stolem. Neposadil se naproti, aby stůl nestál mezi nimi, ale vybral si židli vedle ní.

„Omlouvám se," řekla. „Já vím, že máte jiné věci na práci. Stejně asi nemůžu – ale to je jedno. Měla bych se jim vyhýbat."

„Vyhýbat se mozkomorům pokládám obecně za dobrou radu," pravil Remus.

„Já vím. Když ale… oni jsou všude, chápete? Procházím se okolo školy a najednou je všude zima. Pomáhám ve skleníku a někdy je tam vídám. S mým kamarádem Colinem někdy létáme blízko bran, místo tréninku, když je hřiště zabrané." Mdle se usmála. „Colin fakt potřebuje trénovat. Asi bychom měli létat jinde. Tohle je hloupost. Neměla bych vás s tím otravovat."

„Opakuji, Ginny, zatím mě neotravuješ."

„Vážně?"

„Vážně." Remus otevřel plechovku sušenek a jednu jí nabídl. Zavrtěla hlavou a schoulila se hlouběji do své židle. Vzal si sušenku pro sebe a plechovku odložil. „Všiml jsem si už ve vlaku, že na tebe docela silně působí," řekl, „a napadlo mě, jestli za mnou nepřijdeš."

„Pomůžete mi?" zaprosila. „Prosím, naučíte mě tu samou věc co učíte Harryho?"

„Kouzlo, které učím Harryho, je velmi pokročilé, Ginny. Řeknu ti to na rovinu – myslím si, že na ně nejsi připravená. Sílu máš, ale ještě jsi na ní dost nepracovala." Zklamaně odvrátila pohled stranou a Remus měl dojem, že zaslechl vzlyk. Napadlo ho, že by ji měl pohladit po hlavě nebo stisknout rameno nebo udělat nějakou podobnou věc, ale hranice mezi učitelem a žákem byla až příliš silná, než aby to mohl udělat. Pokusil se alespoň o uklidňující tón. „A vlastně ani nevím, jestli to pomáhá při trvalé přítomnosti mozkomorů. To, co učím Harryho, je kouzlo proti jejich přímému útoku, ne proti pocitům, které způsobují."

„Je na to lék?"

„Není to lék. Ale musíš mít pevnou vůli. Vědět, že ten pocit je lež. Není skutečný."

„Ale on je!" vykřikla Ginny. „Je skutečný! A já nemám pevnou vůli. Já jsem byla…" Podívala se přes rameno ke dveřím, na okamžik se zaposlouchala a potom promluvila tišeji. „Řekl vám profesor Brumbál, co se stalo vloni? S Tajemnou komnatou? S baziliškem a Tomem Raddlem?"

„Řekl mi, že měla loni jedna studentka z prvního ročníku…" Remus se zarazil. „Proboha. To jsi byla ty."

Přikývla. „Byla jsem to já. Dostal se mi do hlavy."

„Ale dostalas ho ven."

„ _Harry_ ho dostal ven."

Tentokrát už Remus natáhl ruku a dotkl se zlehka jejího zápěstí. Když mu Brumbál vyprávěl, co se minulý rok stalo, nedokázal si v onom dítěti, které ředitel popisoval, představit nikoho konkrétního – jasně si pamatoval jen Brumbálova slova, že měli všichni štěstí, že „jistá strana" pošetile zaměnila mládí za slabost, a že ona studentka bojovala proti Raddlově vůli veškerými prostředky, kterých se jí dostávalo. V jedné chvíli se dokonce pokusila deník, skrze nějž ji Raddle ovládal, zničit, čehož by nebyli schopni ani mnozí dospělí čarodějové a čarodějky. Nakonec ji zlomil, ale trvalo to měsíce.

„Podle profesora Brumbála," řekl, „jsi bojovala statečně celý rok."

„Nestačilo to." Zasunula si vlasy za ucho a zamžikala, když se jí v očích objevily slzy. „Kdykoliv se ocitnu blízko mozkomorů, slyším…"

„Co?"

Pohlédla na něj uštvanýma očima. „Slyším Toma Raddla, jak se mi směje."

Remus nevěděl, co jí říct, co by mohlo tu hrůzu umenšit. „Omlouvám se."

Zavrtěla hlavou a mávnutím ruky jeho omluvu odmítla. „Ne, to není ono… Nechtěla jsem o tom vlastně mluvit. Jenom chci, aby to přestalo."

„Ginny, nevím, jestli ti budu umět pomoct nebo ne, a nemusíš o tom mluvit. Ale když na to budeme dva, třeba na něco přijdeme."

Nebyl si jistý, jestli Ginny zůstane, ale zdálo se, že je odhodlaná mluvit. Zvedla se ze židle a začala popocházet okolo. „Smál se mi," řekla. „Smál se mi a říkal, že jsem jenom hloupá holka, že mě nebude mít nikdo rád, že jsem ošklivá a pitomá a… A bylo to skutečné, profesore Lupine! Není to lež. Stalo se to."

„Ale to, co se ti stalo, byla lež, Ginny. Raddle ti lhal. Využil tě, mučil tě pro své vlastní potěšení. To, co ti řekl, byly lži, a to, co při tom cítíš… není skutečné. Nejsi pitomá, nejsi hloupá, lidé tě mají rádi a rozhodně nejsi ošklivá."

„Ale ani moc hezká. Ha- alespoň kluci si to nemyslí."

Remus se usmál. „Dej mu - ehm, jim – čas. Kluci jsou hloupí, vždyť víš. Můžu to zodpovědně prohlásit poté, co jsem sám jedním byl."

Za to si vysloužil téměř upřímný smích. „Proč to tak je?"

„Je to jedno z velkých tajemství života."

Povzdechla si a posadila se zpět. „To mi řekl i Tom, když jsem poprvé začala psát do deníku. Že jsou kluci hloupí. Pitomci, tak je nazval. A pak řekl, že ten, kdo si zaslouží moji oddanost, mi vždy a ve všem bude rozumět. A přesně to pak začal předstírat."

„To bylo určitě příjemné."

„Jo." Nešťastně sklopila oči k zemi. „Bylo moc hezké mít někoho, s kým jsem mohla mluvit úplně o všem."

„Rozumím ti. Je to úleva, když můžeš s někým sdílet pár tajemství."

„Měl jste někdy s někým tajemství?"

„Jednou."

„A jaké?"

„Kdybych ti ho prozradil, asi by to už nebylo tajemství, ne?"

„No jo. Neměla jsem vyzvídat."

„To je v pořádku."

„Nesnáším, když na to musím myslet. Přeju si, abych ho nikdy nezačala mít ráda."

„To je pochopitelné."

„Copak se s tím nedá nic dělat?" zvolala. „Nevydržím být v jednom kuse zavřená v nebelvírské věži, ale nevydržím ani chodit venku, když tam jsou oni."

Remus vstal a přešel ke svému stolu. V nejspodnějším šuplíku byly tři velké plechovky s čokoládou z Medového ráje. Podal jednu Ginny, která na něj tázavě pohlédla.

„Když půjdeš ven, nos u sebe nějakou čokoládu," řekl. „Já to dělám, pokaždé když si potřebuji zajít do Prasinek pro zásoby."

„Opravdu?"

„Opravdu. Ale čokoláda sama nestačí. Musíš se jim postavit, musíš myslet na něco jiného. Nebraň se vzpomínkám, které v tobě vyvolávají… protože to mozkomoři dělají. Ale nenech je, aby tě přinutili cítit, co chtějí. Tím se živí."

„Jak to mám udělat?"

„Pokaždé, když uslyšíš ten smích, chci, aby sis pamatovala, že nejsi jenom holka, kterou Tom Raddle ovládl. Ty jsi také dívka, která s ním ze všech sil bojovala, která nedopustila, aby někomu ublížil, a která udělala vše, co mohla, aby ho zahnala. Která, jak mi řekl Brumbál, si nakonec úplně sama uvědomila, co se děje, i když za to draze zaplatila."

„Jak zaplatila?"

„Ztratila jsi přítele."

„Možná. Ale on nebyl opravdový přítel."

„To bolí ze všeho nejvíc. Něco o tom vím." Nejistě jí poklepal na rameno. „Pamatuj si, že pokaždé, když jsi v jejich blízkosti, jsi silnější. Že dokážeš poznat, co je skutečné. To je ta nejlepší obrana."

„Ale jak poznám, co je skutečné?"

Usmál se. „Tak zaprvé, říkám ti, že to poznáš, a když nemůžeš věřit svému učiteli Obrany proti černé magii, se kterým mluvíš poprvé v životě, pak komu?" Zamrkal.

Chvíli na něj zírala a potom se rozesmála.

„Poznáš to, Ginny," řekl znovu vážně. „Když se potkáš s něčím, co je opravdové, poznáš to uvnitř."

„Slibujete?"

„Slibuji."

„A opravdu mě nenaučíte to kouzlo, co učíte Harryho?"

„Opravdu ne. Nechci, aby sis myslela, že jsi připravená setkat se s mozkomorem tváří v tvář, když nejsi. Takže teď ty slíbíš něco mě – vyhýbej se jim, když budeš moci, braň se, když budeš muset, a zmiz, jak nejrychleji to půjde."

„Slibuju," odpověděla. Natáhla krk a zalétla očima k plechovce se sušenkami. „Platí ještě vaše nabídka na sušenku, nebo už je pozdě?"

Podal jí plechovku, Ginny si vzala a postavila se. „Děkuji, profesore Lupine," řekla. „Už půjdu zpátky. Já… děkuju."

„Nemáš vůbec zač."

Ukousla kus sušenky a odešla.

Remus přešel k oknu. Poslední zbytky denního světla se vytrácely a ubývající měsíc na pozadí večerního nebe vypadal jako duch. Směrem k Severní věži se lhostejně vznášel opravdový duch a z pastviny v Zapovězeném lese se vznesl testrál, aby chytil ptáka.

Kdesi v šeru se procházel další duch, na dvou nebo čtyřech nohách, a když se kolem hradní brány mihnul klouzavý stín mozkomora, měl Remus Lupin dojem, že zaslechl ozvěnu smíchu.


End file.
